Avatar: The Last Airbender, Season 4: Air Prologue
by Electric7
Summary: The prologue to the beginning of Season 4: Air.


(Part 1) 

A tear silently fell onto Aang's motionless body. The tear was from Katara. She had tried healing him moments before, but she had the same feeling when she lost Jet. She held his body in his arms, weeping for her beloved Aang. _This can't be happening,_ she thought to herself. _This is all a horrible nightmare. Aang killed the Firelord! The war is over,_ she continued thinking, _but no… it can't be happening… he isn't dead!_ She struck the wall with her fist. _That didn't happen… Azula couldn't have shot him with lightning again… he was too strong… HE HAD MASTERED THE AVATAR STATE! …But he HAD been struck by lightning. It was too powerful for him. _She leaned up against the cold stone wall, weeping. She felt Aang's chest. His body began shaking, and he had harsh, shallow breathing.

Earthbenders and waterbenders had swarmed the Firelord's Palace. They had worked together, and defeated the elite firebenders one at a time. The waterbenders healed the wounded earthbending soldiers. Once they had enclosed the palace in a wall made of earth, they finished off the last of the firebenders. The Fire Nation had finally fallen. Ozai was finally dead, the last of his loyal troops were dead, and his son was standing triumphantly inside the wall, a hero. His daughter had been captured and put into a high security prison.

Around the world, people were celebrating, but they were also mourning. The evil Firelord Ozai had been killed, but the avatar had been shot by lightning while he was in the avatar state. The news had spread quickly, and many people were alarmed. They had no idea who would be taking control of the Fire Nation; they didn't know if there were any remaining airbenders, they were just worried about if the avatar would live…

(Part 2)

Advanced healers surrounded Aang. Some were digging through healing scrolls as the others were trying all that they could. Katara was panicking. She was with the other healers, awaiting the fate of Aang. Her lip trembled, and tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She never knew of anyone else she could care so much about. She watched his wretched body, she watched the healers run their hands over the bloody wound. It was right over his heart. She had lost all hope for Aang. She lost all hope of an avatar being reborn. She knew that the avatar would cease to exist, but she knew that the world would live in peace… for now.

Toph and Sokka were waiting outside of the Fire Nation palace with the other earthbenders. They were filthy, and the healers didn't need any germs infecting the room they were in. Toph sat, propped up against a tree, awaiting the outcome. Sokka was talking to his dad and Bato, who had led the Southern Water Tribe soldiers. Zuko, the young war hero, was talking to the Fire Sages who had supported the avatar. They were working out who would be the new Firelord. Zuko knew that he would be next in the royal blood line, however, there was much debate to whether he should be the new Firelord considering Ozai and Azula were corrupt. Zuko waited patiently as they discussed the matter.

Katara burst through the Palace doors, sobbing uncontrollably. Toph and Sokka quickly turned to look at her. As soon as they looked into her eyes, they knew it had happened. They knew that only one thing could have happened. Katara ran into her brother's arms. Toph walked towards Katara, tears streaming down her face. Zuko turned around, saddened by the look on Katara's face. Earthbenders and the Fire Sages gathered around Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Miserable healers emerged from the Palace. Everyone looked at them, baffled.

One of the healers spoke, "Our young avatar has fallen to the wound. We could not save him. He had almost no chance of surviving. We tried everything," the healer's voice was trembling, "we had used all of our oasis water that we could bring. We didn't expect for this to happen. It was just so sudden, and our last drop had been used just a moment before." Katara looked up. It was Master Pakku. He had been in there, trying to heal Aang. After seeing Katara fighting at the North Pole, he decided to take up healing. He was a natural, but he just couldn't save the avatar.

The color was drained from the faces of the earthbenders. There was mumbling among them. They were wondering if a new avatar would soon be born into the Water Tribes, but Katara knew. Katara knew that Aang was in the avatar state, and the avatar would no longer exist. She wept.

She knew at that point what she would do. She would carry Aang's good will to the corners of the world. She would bring the people together. Lastly, she would go back home. She would return to see a new city built where her old tribe was. It will be as spectacular as the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka would immediately return home with his father, and his father would be the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Toph would travel the world with Katara, spreading Aang's good will. Zuko was to be the new Firelord, but he would first have to go through his training.

The gang split up. Toph and Katara will always be the greatest of friends. Sokka will be safe and secure at the new Southern Water Tribe. Zuko will rule his people successfully. Appa and Momo will be with Katara and Toph, spreading the good will of Aang. They would make sure that Aang was known as a legend. They would rebuild cities, and restore them to their former glory. They will once again unite the world, and live in harmony. At least, that's what they thought…


End file.
